cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Azu-nyan
Hello , click here to leave a message. I will respond on your as soon as I can. Ad Problem I replied to the thread, but there's nothing I can personally do about it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Thanks For fixing the style errors on my page, I'm a bit rusty at this lol. RE: Main Page No, it all seems to work fine for me, and as we use the same browser I'm not sure what the issue could be. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Opera userbox I should change that proudly edits to proudly fails, tbh. :3 Also, hi. :Imperator Talk 21:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Pt. 2 Thanks for changing that quote. I didn't know about that template. Thanks and Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa!!! FA Hayek (talk • ) 15:31, December 25, 2009 (UTC) RE: Your user page Does it look better now? — Pikachurin Thanks Thanks for your edit to my userpage. I have no idea why I didn't think of doing that. You ever hear that if you ask math students of different ages to solve a problem, they will all do it using the method they most recently learned, which is usually more complicated? Yeah, I did that :P Also, where do you get the boxes ("Proudly edits with Opera") on your userpage, or do you have to make them? --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 21:58, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Userbox Thanks. Unfortunately I was trying to make a userbox to test it and I couldn't get it to work. I know it must be a newb mistake, but I can't figure it out. This is what I was trying to use (I don't know what the colors and stuff look like together, just wanted to see if it worked): ' |float=right |align=center |color=#003EFF}} --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 22:46, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Signature How did you get the pretty purple signature on the wiki >_> --Brenann (talk • ) 20:12, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I was able to get the code for it but I am not sure how to make it work with the regular sig option... which makes it unpractical until I do that. --Brenann (talk • ) 21:10, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Woo hoo, I think I got it now, the only thing is I have to take a ~ off the sig so that it is only three instead of the normal four. Brennan Talk • Brennan ' 21:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC)' :::Really cool, I noticed that this sig ended up putting my User as a category on your Talk page... why did it do that? Brennan Talk • Brennan ' 21:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC)' Bah, try new things and end up learning a million others... thanks for the help Locke Brennan Talk • Brennan ' 21:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC)' POF I understand it is a historical record, but the edit I made was how we were constituted before the change in name etc. So please my edits are correct. That was the final government of PoF. Resource Templates Thanks for creating the resource templates, they're awesome! :D Pikachurin Talk • 01:18, 28 January 2010 (UTC) :Bobogoobo agrees! :D --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 01:38, January 28, 2010 (UTC) War flags When alliances get new war flags, don't replace the flag in old wars if they did not use the new one in those wars. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:15, Tridi, 13 Pluviôse CCXVIII IRC Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 5:72, Sextidi, 16 Pluviôse CCXVIII Questions on RoK pages Hi, figured I'd ask you since you're actively editing. Two questions/problems. Why is Ragnarok in the Member of Ragnarok category? I can't find anything on the page that would add it to that category. Second, is there a way to bullet something that is centered? See the RoK government template (also, I was wondering if the extra spaces in between sections in that template should be left alone or not). --Bobogoobo (talk • ) 23:04, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Resource templates Should all instances of in nation infoboxes be replaced with or is it a minor enough change that it should only be done for pages that are being actively edited? Or is it a "meh, you can go through every nation page on the wiki if you want to" kind of thing? ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 22:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, okay. I am an edit whore but I'll do this for my OCD :P Btw, I think someone's sig messed up my talk page (text not wrapping - starts with MvP's most recent comment), but only in IE (I really really want my laptop back). ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 22:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Another question about this: if someone has resources in text form (like Lumber) should it be left that way or is it always better to make them images? ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 18:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::That's an individual styling preference. If they want them as links, they can be kept that way. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:86, Quintidi, 25 Pluviôse CCXVIII WFF wiki page Why do you keep changing the war section of my alliances page? Peace was given to Nexus. That's it. No one else. We're still at war with Athens and HoG. --Merdesa (talk • ) 22:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC)merdesa I see Well that makes sense then :P I'm just glad we have people coming to our wiki page. Woo! We're famous now. thanks. --Merdesa (talk • ) 22:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Merdesa Treaty templates I just noticed that all of the treaty acronym templates use apostrophes in the plural forms of the treaties. Please fix that :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 23:11, March 20, 2010 Local signature time (finally!) Alright, here it is: local date and time stamps for your signature. This is for Eastern time little endian format only. If you need or want it in a different timezone or format, let me know and I'll get it fixed up for you (I've decided against making a global template for time due to the complex nature of changes that need to be made depending on location as well as format). If you want the local time in Eastern Time little endian format in your signatures, replace the current time data (if any) with the following exact code: 03 )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)*1461/4-0.5 round 0)-(((( )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/100-0.5 round 0)+(((( )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/400-0.5 round 0)+((((3)+57608.5 round 0)mod 12+4)*153/5-0.5 round 0)+(1)+(12)/24/1440/86400-32167.5}})mod7+7*2}} < 10 | 0}} )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)*1461/4-0.5 round 0)-(((( )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/100-0.5 round 0)+(((( )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/400-0.5 round 0)+((((3)+57608.5 round 0)mod 12+4)*153/5-0.5 round 0)+(1)+(12)/24/1440/86400-32167.5}})mod7+7*2}}070000 < and <= 110 )*12+(11)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)*1461/4-0.5 round 0)-(((( )*12+(11)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/100-0.5 round 0)+(((( )*12+(11)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/400-0.5 round 0)+((((11)+57608.5 round 0)mod 12+4)*153/5-0.5 round 0)+(1)+(12)/24/1440/86400-32167.5}})mod7+7*1}}070000}}}} hours }} Again, if you need it in a non-Eastern timezone or big or middle endian formats, let me know and I'll alter the code accordingly. I strongly recommend against trying to alter the code yourself, as some of the odd numbers in the middle need to be changed accordingly. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:43, Quintidi, 5 Germinal CCXVIII :One thing I should note - if you use local time in your signature, please denote it with (ET) or a similar mark so people who use dates don't get confused. Thanks! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:41, Quintidi, 5 Germinal CCXVIII Please Please refrain for editing to the "Shinra Electric Power Company" wiki page, I can see what you are doing but what you put in its place is some inferior template which does not do the same job, I am not like other Alliance out there who have "Cabinets" etc, I am a Business Alliance first and foremost so there are different formats for everything, names etc and what you put just does not cut it. So please do stop. I'm attached to the raw code as its the only thing that does what I need to be done, I have NO wiki experience at all but I am still able to work with that Code, yes it may look messy but If i was able to make my own template having all that information I would but I wouldn't have the faintest clue into how to. It looks like someone else is going to help me now with the template.